Captain America: Civil War
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Tagline = United we stand. Divided we fall. | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * * Crossbones' mercenaries * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Zemo's wife * * * ** * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Hydra Siberian Facility **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* Saint Luke's Cathedral **** ***** ****** Vienna International Centre **** ***** **** ***** ****** Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ****** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Institute for Infectious Diseases Building **** ***** Wakanda Medical Center ***** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * and * ** * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Plot = Captain America continues to lead the Avengers in their mission to protect the world. When the Avengers are involved in another destructive, international incident, political pressure mounts to put the team under a governing body that will determine when they can be used and when they can be held accountable for their actions. The new status quo divides the Avengers as they attempt to protect the world from a new and nefarious villain. | Cast = * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Colonel James Rhodes * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa * Paul Bettany as The Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Emily VanCamp as Agent 13 / Sharon Carter * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Frank Grillo as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Martin Freeman as Everett Ross * William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Daniel Brühl as Col. Helmut Zemo Additionally, John Kani makes an appearance as King T'Chaka. John Slattery and Kerry Condon reprise their roles as Howard Stark and Friday, respectively. Hope Davis portrays Maria Stark. Alfre Woodard makes an appearance as Miriam Sharpe. Gene Farber portrays Colonel Vasily Karpov. Stan Lee and Jim Rash make cameo appearances. Co-director Joe Russo appears briefly in the role of Theo Broussard, and Anthony Russo's wife, Ann Russo, provides the voice of Zemo's wife in an audio message. Damion Poitier, who previously portrayed Thanos in the mid-credits scene of Marvel's The Avengers, portrays one of Crossbones' mercenaries. | Notes = * The title of the film was made public during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. Kevin Feige announced "Captain America: Serpent Society" as the sequel to Captain America: The Winter Soldier, before eventually revealing the true title of the film after the rest of the planned Phase 3 movies had been unveiled. * With a worldwide total box office gross of about $1.15 billion, this film became the highest-grossing film of 2016, and at its peak the 12th-highest-grossing film of all time. | Trivia = * Filming began on April 27, 2015; the same day as 20th Century Fox's Marvel film, X-Men: Apocalypse. * In Sharon Carter's eulogy for Peggy, she quotes her Peggy's "No, you move," philosophy, which is actually a direct quote from Captain America's speech in , which is part of the Civil War event in the comics. * The assault tactic of Ant-Man riding Hawkeye's arrow is an explicit homage to the cover of . * Tony refers to Bucky as "Manchurian Candidate," a reference to the film and the novel of the same name, which features a brainwashed assassin in a Communist conspiracy. * The climax of the fight between Captain America and Iron Man is an homage to the cover of . * Before Robert Downey Jr. accepted the offer to reprise his role of Tony Stark / Iron Man, whose presence was essential for adapting Civil War, directors Joe and Anthony Russo considered a plot of which its third act revolved around Helmut Zemo making use of a Madbomb. The main challenge for Captain America in this climax would've been finding a way to stop the antagonists, which would've been a horde of mindless, yet innocent, civilians. * In an early draft of the movie, Ant-Man sided with Iron Man. Gallery Captain America Civil War logo.jpg Captain America Civil War logo 001.jpg Captain America Civil War Logo.png Captain America Civil War teaser poster.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 001.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 002.jpg Captain America Civil War promo art 001.jpg Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 Interviews Chris Evans Ponders Spider-Man in Civil War Plus Hemsworth Chooses Team Cap Vs. Team Iron Man Marvel%27s Civil War Robert Downey Jr. %26 Chris Evans on What Drives Cap and Iron Man Apart | Links = *Marvel films }} zh:美國隊長3：英雄內戰 pt-br:Capitão América: Guerra Civil ru:Первый мститель: Противостояние Category:Marvel Studios